


The Art Of Possession

by alyuchiha913



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Anal Sex, Anger, Consensual Underage Sex, Control, Deception, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Hatred, Hatred Disguised As Affection, Internal Monologue, M/M, Manipulation, Manipulative Relationship, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Kissing, Possessive Behavior, Predator/Prey, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Sex, Sadism, Seduction, Sexual Content, Strategy & Tactics, Underage Sex, Unrequited Hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyuchiha913/pseuds/alyuchiha913
Summary: This was not about Rolo's pleasure. No, this was about marking, possessing, and wrecking him – slowly, patiently, artfully, so that the enthralled assassin would not even recognise that he was being deliberately destroyed until it was too late.----Lelouch delicately stroked the spy's cheek before moving to grasp his jaw in a firm grip, as he pressed his lips to the boy's ear to verbally stake the claim he had already made with his body."You belong to me, Rolo."
Relationships: Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia/Rolo Lamperouge
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	The Art Of Possession

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Posession](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305063) by [starsshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsshine/pseuds/starsshine). 



> This fic was inspired by another I read recently, titled "Posession" by starsshine, which essentially involves Rolo taking certain liberties with Lelouch, who is supposedly asleep at the time. The way the author wrote Lelouch's response to this in that fic intrigued me, so I received their permission to write the scenario from Lelouch's perspective.
> 
> This fic picks up about halfway through the events of the original story; and while it's not absolutely necessary to read that fic first in order to enjoy this one, it does add an interesting dynamic to read Rolo's perspective first, as it really emphasises the contrast in Lelouch's point of view and his response to the situation.
> 
> If you choose to read the original story first (or have already read it before), do note that I took creative liberties to embellish the scenario a little (i.e. A LOT) to make it more...compelling (aka deliciously DARK).
> 
> \----  
> WARNINGS:  
> *Regarding the "underage" tag:  
> \- This story involves teenagers of the ages 18 and 16 engaging in sexual activities. As morals and laws pertaining to ages of consent vary in different countries and cultures, I used this tag really as a precaution to avoid unintentional offence.
> 
> On another note, Lelouch refers to Rolo as "child" and "kid" several times throughout this story. This is not specifically in reference to Rolo's age but more because he views him along the lines of a 'childish' annoyance. However the word usage may be triggering to some, so this is a precautionary warning.
> 
> *Regarding the "somnophilia" and "dubious consent" tags:  
> \- Light somnophilia on Rolo's part.  
> I say "light" because it's barely emphasised in this version of the story, as this is written from Lelouch's perspective.
> 
> \- Consent is extremely murky here. Proceed with caution.  
> Due to the somnophilia aspect, Rolo's initial actions, out of context, would definitely be taken as non-consensual. However, Lelouch's perspective and resulting decision really throw this into debate, bringing up the grey areas in the issue of consent.
> 
> Basically, if you are looking for strictly VERBAL CONSENT, then this is NOT the story for you. If, however, you are not bothered by questionable consent and morals, then by all means proceed into this crazy abyss.

_All warfare is based on deception._

_The whole secret lies in confusing the enemy, so that he cannot fathom our real intent._

**_– The Art of War, Sun Tzu_ **

\----

Lelouch felt himself being pulled from the comforting depths of dormancy by an external sensation on his body. He attempted to ignore it – to stay in the realm of serenity, not ready to once again face the responsibilities of wakefulness so soon – but the feeling nagged at him until he was forced to acknowledge it. As his mind begrudgingly stirred awake, his instincts had him keep his body still and his breathing even, feigning sleep as he sought to ascertain the source of his disturbance. Could he be in danger? The possibility existed, what with the number of enemies he had in life, but it seemed unlikely at the present moment. No, not danger, he concluded, as he recognised the feel of the body next to him; felt his companion shifting beneath the covers. Ah, Rolo, he remembered...he had gotten into bed with Rolo, and he’d slipped into slumber under the spy’s ever watchful gaze, as per their usual night-time routine (and to this day Lelouch was still torn over which was worse – having to deal with Rolo being in his bed every night, or the thought of allowing the cheap substitute to defile the bedroom that rightfully belonged to another with his presence instead; though it was probably the latter that disturbed him more, seeing as he continuously settled for the former night after night).

He realised then, that the sensation which had awoken him had to have been Rolo touching him – leading him to believe that the younger boy had either been awake all this time, watching him sleep (like some sort of obsessed stalker, Lelouch thought darkly) or he had recently woken up and had taken it upon himself to disturb Lelouch’s precious repose by interfering with his unconscious form. Though in his slumbering mind it had felt like a delightful dream at first (the pleasant warmth of a gentle hand caressing his face lovingly; delicate lips tentatively grazing across his own) now that Lelouch was fully awake, he felt nothing but irritation prickling at his skin, vexed at having been dragged from his much needed rest, and–wait…lips?! Surely that kiss hadn’t been real? There was no way…and yet, the ghost of sensation still lingering on his lips assured him that yes, the kiss he had felt had been very much real. It occurred to him then, in response to this revelation, that Rolo probably hadn’t intended to wake him – especially considering that he was now moving oh so carefully under the covers in an apparent effort to be stealthy, not realizing that he had already failed in that regard. Clearly his instincts as an assassin were sub-par, Lelouch scoffed – though he supposed the child’s Geass power would make up for it when it really counted.  
  


Lelouch dragged himself from his thoughts when he felt Rolo’s soft breath against his stomach, as the young teen settled at last over his lower half. He was about to move, to let Rolo know that he was awake – thinking to scold him for disturbing him, and more importantly, to ask him what the hell he thought he was doing, when he felt nimble fingers tugging at his shorts, and…oh _. Oh_. He whimpered unwittingly as he felt a warm mouth gently placing an _intimate_ kiss before moving to engulf him in wet heat. Well, it was undeniably clear now what the teenager was after. Lelouch scowled in revulsion, aware that Rolo couldn't see his face from under the covers, as his... _brother_ (and the mere word was enough to fill him with simmering wrath) _dared_ to put his hands and mouth in a place they had no business being. He couldn’t believe the _audacity_ of this brat! How dare this impetuous imposter take such liberties with his body; as if he had any right to be here – to even be a part of his life! His hands clenched with barely repressed rage as the other youth fervidly set to work on his task, trying his utmost to make Lelouch’s supposedly sleeping body respond.

Lelouch suppressed a shudder as he realised, to his dismay, that his traitorous body was, in fact, responding – his length hardening under the clumsy ministrations of the obviously inexperienced adolescent; his breathing quickening as the familiar feeling of arousal began spreading through him. He couldn’t believe this was happening – he could not believe that this _child_ was _violating_ him like this, and that his own body was eagerly reacting to the depravity of this vile pretender! It was absolutely absurd and revolting, and he had to put a stop to it before it went any further. His immediate thought was to simply drag the teen up from under the covers and punish him _severely_ for his impertinence; but no, that wouldn’t do. No, he needed Rolo to be loyal to him – needed him to want to serve and please him at any cost. Revealing his fury in this moment could possibly scare the boy off or even make him turn against him again, and that would be counterproductive to his goals. It would be wiser to continue to feign dormancy – to let the teenager have his fun; no matter how much it _repulsed_ him (though his body said otherwise – hips writhing subtly, seeking out more of the delicious friction that deceitful mouth was providing).

Well, Lelouch thought in resignation, if he had to endure this twisted situation for the sake of his goals, he may as well allow his stubborn body some enjoyment. He had been rather pent up lately; the stresses of his double life building his frustration to the point that he'd been starting to feel like a ticking time bomb just waiting to explode. Rolo himself had been a great source of his stress, so he supposed it was only fair that the spy aided in relieving it, however _lewdly_ – regardless of whatever sick motive had led him to such actions in the first place. In fact, perhaps...perhaps this situation could work in Lelouch’s favour (and a wicked smirk graced his features as the thought occurred to him) – he could definitely use this… _vice_ to gain a stronger hold on the (unfortunately necessary) double agent; and oh, it would make his revenge that much _sweeter_ when he eventually discarded the seemingly love-struck teenager like an unwanted, used up toy. The thought sent a dark thrill through Lelouch; his arousal spiking as he imagined his gratifying revenge; and he felt a bout of demented laughter bubbling up within him, threatening to spill out and ruin his façade, but he managed to disguise it as a series of moans instead. Even sleeping people moaned when they were being brazenly sexually pleasured against their will…right?

Honestly, it was truly quite astonishing that Rolo hadn’t yet realised that Lelouch was actually awake – really, what sort of instincts did this child assassin have? Evidently the excited adolescent was too lost in whatever fantasy was going on in his warped mind to care whether Lelouch was aware of his exploits – which worked in Lelouch’s favour, as he no longer had to worry about remaining perfectly still or quiet. He allowed himself to let loose just a bit more; moans building, hips thrusting and limbs twitching as he felt himself nearing his peak – that pleasant coil tightening within him, preparing to snap. Lelouch briefly envisioned grabbing the other teen’s head, gripping his hair harshly and viciously shoving him down until he gagged forcefully on his throbbing length; and the thought was incredibly tempting…but no, he’s supposed to be _asleep_ , he reminded himself. Slumbering people don’t react so viscerally – and besides, it would be much more satisfying to toy with his companion after the deed was done; to strike just as the youngster relaxed into a false sense of safety, thinking that he’d gotten away with his devious doings. Yes. Yes, yes! Lelouch bit his lip against the sadistic glee threatening to burst out of him as he revelled in the perfection of his plan; his body tensing as he finally felt his physical pleasure crest and spill over – and _oh_ , how delicious it was that Rolo did end up gagging after all. He chuckled to himself as the inexperienced youth coughed and sputtered helplessly under the blanket – it served him right, he thought spitefully with a vicious sneer.

Lelouch hastily schooled his features as the coughing gradually subsided – it was time to make his move. He casually propped himself up on one elbow, breathing a bit heavily, legs spreading slightly (setting the stage) as he lifted the blanket with his free hand in order to finally confront his (fraudulent) brother about his _obscene_ behaviour. He almost, _almost_ ruined his act, barely stifling a bout of wicked laughter as he watched Rolo freeze in utter shock in his entirely compromising position. Oh, this had been so worth the wait. The sheer satisfaction he felt as the guilty kid jolted away from him with a deer in the headlights expression, like a prey attempting to evade its predator, sent another thrill of arousal through his spent body. Lelouch swallowed a groan as his predatory instincts flared in response, and he deliberately stamped down the urge to pounce, to _destroy_ the flailing creature before him – there would be time enough for that yet. Instead, he forced himself to watch coolly (holding back the fiendish grin that was trying to wrest its way onto his features) as Rolo spluttered and gaped and scrambled for an explanation while his face flushed deeper and deeper with mortification with each passing moment. It was actually somewhat disappointing to Lelouch when the teenager eventually gave up and simply opted to apologise instead, with his head hung low and face hidden behind his hands. Ah, but Lelouch was not about to let him get off (hah) that easily.

“That’s not an explanation at all, Rolo,” he berated lightly, making sure to keep his tone placid and only slightly teasing, even though it took everything within him to not just reach out and smack the vexatious boy in indignation. After what he had just put Lelouch through, the audacious imposter couldn’t even spare the effort to make up some kind of explanation? Or at the very least be bold enough to admit to his now exposed…inclinations? Tch. Pathetic. Utterly _infuriating_. Lelouch willed himself to calm down; taking deep, steady breaths as he reminded himself that reacting in anger was not part of the plan. No, he needed to appear utterly unfazed at the violation he had just endured at Rolo’s sick whim, if only so that he could use that uncovered desire for his own gains. Besides, seeing Rolo become increasingly flustered the longer he was pinned under Lelouch’s cool, unflinching gaze was gratifying in its own way – even more so when the rattled youth finally worked up the nerve to abashedly ask Lelouch how long he had been awake, only to be mortified afresh when the truth was revealed. Oh, how Lelouch relished in the humiliation that swept over that wretched face as the embarrassed assassin worked himself almost to the point of tears at the revelation that all his efforts at stealth had been for naught and that his target had been witness to his depraved conduct from the very beginning. It was _nearly_ enough to satiate Lelouch…nearly, but _not quite_ – he still had a plan to enact, after all, and this was the part where he was meant to be the kind, understanding older brother whose only concern would be to soothe the smaller teen (no matter how much it _loathed_ him to do so). He finally sat up fully and reached out a hand towards Rolo (and was deeply pleased when the kid instinctively flinched as though expecting a blow) to gently ruffle the boy’s hair in an entirely non-threatening manner, revelling in the confusion that took over those features at his gesture.

“What’s wrong, Rolo?” He asked sweetly, _innocently_ , as if he didn’t already _intimately_ _know_ exactly what was so completely _wrong_ with this entire situation, and ran his fingers soothingly through silky hair before (wickedly) adding, “Your face is all red.”

The charade was worth it to see the dumbfounded look that settled on Rolo’s features at his actions, and Lelouch was even more pleased when Rolo pulled away from his touch of his own accord as though afraid of it (as he rightly should be) but Lelouch wasn’t finished toying with him yet – not by a long shot. He intended to milk this moment for all that it was worth, savouring every drop of delectation he gained as he lured the gullible pretender into his trap. He reached forward again to settle his hand on a still flushed cheek, softly caressing it as he would a lover, knowing that the naïve kid had likely never before experienced such affections; and Lelouch was fully intent on using that knowledge to his advantage to ensnare the teenaged pawn in his web. When Rolo unconsciously leaned into his touch instead of shying away from it, Lelouch knew it was time to push things another step further. He gazed heatedly into those amethyst eyes, and poured every ounce of charm and seduction he could manage into his next beguiling, _enticing_ words.

“Should I return the favour, Rolo? Or would you like to do something else?”

He had to cover his devious grin, disguising it instead as fond laughter, at the way Rolo blushed even deeper and spluttered and stumbled over his words in disbelief as he questioned the unbelievable, undeniably _erotic_ offer. Lelouch simply chuckled and plastered a sickeningly saccharine smile on his face as he continued his performance, generously offering to repeat himself, even though it was more than clear that Rolo had understood exactly what he’d said and meant, especially when a certain part of the adolescent’s anatomy made its interest very much known, even as the boy himself still seemed somewhat wary (and rightfully so). He felt his façade threatening to slip when Rolo asked in confusion if he wasn’t mad or disgusted (as if those mere words could even begin to aptly portray the _abhorrence_ Lelouch felt at having been so rudely _defiled_ by this unwanted child) but he forced himself to maintain his act – and his smile – as he shook his head in (extremely false) denial to placate the nervous youngster, while he slid his hand sensually down that smooth cheek to hook under that angular chin; pulling the youth’s face closer with a single ‘come hither’ movement of his index finger, until their faces were but a hair’s breadth away from each other. Lelouch paused then, with their lips just shy of touching; drawing out the moment – alluring, _tempting_ the bewildered teenager with the promise of that forbidden fruit. He waited until the tension was thick enough to be cut with a knife before deciding to withdraw, to leave the titillated spy _wanting_ – fully intending to stretch out the tease; to string the teen along like a puppet manipulated by his own lust – but it seemed that his pawn had other ideas.

Lelouch froze as Rolo suddenly grabbed him by the waist and pulled him into a forceful kiss; unexpectedly breaking the moment by taking matters into his own hands, _literally_ – shattering Lelouch’s carefully crafted scheme with his pre-mature, _unwanted_ advance. Lelouch clenched his fists at his sides, rigid and seething as Rolo once again _took liberties_ with his body against his will. He mentally berated himself for underestimating the intensity of the boy’s desire – in hindsight, it was obvious that if the lecherous youth had been audacious enough to _molest_ him in his _sleep_ , then of course he would have no qualms about stealing a kiss when it was so blatantly dangled before him. It was Lelouch’s own fault, really, for miscalculating – for getting too close, for teasing too much, for not stopping this whole fiasco when it first began – and now he was stuck with a horny teenager (that he _didn’t want_ ) practically rutting against him while pressing an insistent, hungry kiss against his unyielding lips. Lelouch suppressed the urge to gag and throw the child off him; instead he forced his temper and his disgust down as he reminded himself that this was, in a way, still part of the plan, even though it was progressing much faster than he had initially anticipated. His intention had been to seduce the assassin, after all – he just hadn’t expected to have to deal with the consequences of said seduction so _soon_ (before he had a chance to mentally prepare himself to willingly engage in such… _activities_ with someone whose very presence filled him with revulsion).

When he was finally released from Rolo’s sloppy (torturous) kiss, Lelouch repressed the sigh of relief that wanted to spill from him; fighting the instinct to wipe his mouth in distaste as he focused instead on keeping his outward appearance calm and collected so as not to alert the spy to the true nature of his thoughts. He held his gaze steady as Rolo – who was panting heavily with a look of bliss as if it had been the most amazing kiss ever – examined his features as though searching for something…perhaps for the courage to ask what tumbled from his mouth next. Lelouch barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes when the randy teen shyly questioned how far his previous offer extended – something that Lelouch felt, quite frankly, Rolo should have asked _before_ assaulting his lips, but it was beyond obvious by now that the child clearly had no understanding of the concept of _consent,_ so Lelouch shoved his irritation down and responded instead with fake mirth; laughing softly and tilting his head in mock innocence as he pretended to contemplate the question, all while fixing the youngster with a deceitfully gentle expression to maintain his guise.

“How far do you want to go, Rolo?”

He asked the question with confident charm, but the moment the words left his mouth – as he watched Rolo stare at him in shocked awe – Lelouch realised that perhaps it wasn’t the best direction to go. It was a risky move, giving Rolo so much freedom with such an open choice – Lelouch almost feared for what twisted desire might spill from the lustful teenager’s lips in response; and that feeling only intensified when he noticed the way the kid switched from nervous fidgeting to subtly pinching himself as though checking to make sure he wasn’t dreaming – surely that could never be a good sign. He secretly hoped that Rolo would exhibit at least a modicum of self-control (though it was highly doubtful that he even had _any_ to begin with) and not ask for anything too… _extreme_ just yet, but the lubricious adolescent had already proven himself to be incredibly…impulsive in these matters, so the probability of him _not_ going overboard with his request was likely equal to that of the Britannian Emperor willingly handing over his throne. In other words, Lelouch was 100% positive that he was going to be appalled by whatever words he would be graced with next; and though he had already committed to his current course of action (one he found that he was slowly beginning to regret), he hadn’t really considered how he would be able to proceed further than what had already taken place (it was already too much, too fast) when just the _thought_ of doing anything _more_ with Rolo filled him with acute repugnance. He shook the thought off, however, as it threatened to ruin his resolve (and his act) – and he couldn’t afford to have that happen right now. Determined to play out his role, he focused instead on keeping his turmoil hidden under his deceptively saccharine demeanour; and when Rolo eventually settled before him with a deep breath as if to bolster confidence, he mentally braced himself as the boy finally, slowly opened his mouth and–

“I want to have sex, big brother.”

Lelouch bit his tongue to hold in the sudden expletive that shoved its way past his throat at those words. He felt his smile slip, and he had to valiantly fight to prevent it from devolving into a full-blown grimace as his blood ran cold – not just at the request, but at the endearment that accompanied it (that word that still left a bitter taste in his mouth even though he himself hadn’t spoken it) and especially at the _combination_ of that label _with_ that statement. It was all so incredibly _wrong_ on so many levels; and yes, Lelouch knew that this was what he had initiated the moment he’d decided to seduce the phoney ‘sibling’ before him – he wasn’t an idiot, after all; of course he was well aware that his devious, immoral scheme would have led him to this point sooner or later – it’s just that he would have much preferred for _this_ particular development to have skipped over the sooner to come _later_ (much, much later – after he’d had ample time to build his resolve to do… ** _that_** ) _._ It crossed his mind that he probably should have left well enough alone at the beginning, and he briefly wondered if it was too late to pass the whole thing off as a terrible joke so that he could get out of this, but no, Rolo was looking at him so anxiously, so _hopefully_ ; and that helped to remind Lelouch of his endgame – to use the teen’s desires to keep him close, to _control_ him (and to string him along like a lovesick puppy only to _break_ him in the end). He had already come this far, and clearly he had the eager youth lapping at his fingertips – so close to being ensnared in his web; to back out now would be premature, like quitting with just one more move to call checkmate – it would be a complete waste of time and effort, and all that he had endured up to now would have been for naught; and surely, he had not put up with such violation for _nothing_.

Just thinking again about the uninvited deed Rolo had performed on him earlier was enough to set Lelouch’s teeth on edge; his previous anger flaring once more as he seethed at the _insolence_ of it (even as his nether region decided to show some renewed interest at the thought, as it remembered the ordeal in quite a different light – and Lelouch vehemently cursed his traitorous body for the second time that night); and his reawakened rage was enough to quell his reservations and steel his determination to proceed on the path laid out before him. So what if his plans had been accelerated beyond his preferred timeline? He was perfectly capable of adapting to evolving circumstances – let it not be said that Lelouch vi Britannia couldn’t adjust his strategy at a moment’s notice to suit the changing battlefield (even if that battlefield involved engaging in… _undesirable_ carnal acts). Even so, there was still one specific condition that needed to be cleared before moving forward – one very important factor that needed to change to make this undertaking at least the slightest bit less…revolting – because Lelouch was certain that there was no way in hell he could get through what he needed to do if Rolo insisted on using _that_ term (that precious endearment that truly belonged to someone else – someone _pure_ who would _never_ dream of uttering something so _foul_ to him in the first place). The very thought of it made him sick to his stomach, and he made a strategic decision to drop his mask a little to let some of his genuine disgust show through – to emphasise his point – as he proceeded to chastise the imposter for his inappropriate choice of words.

“ _Don’t_ call me that when you say stuff like… _that_ …”

He uttered the words with just a hint of gentleness, to counterbalance his blatant distaste so as not to scare Rolo off entirely – he didn’t need the child to start questioning why Lelouch would give into his desires if he found them so repulsive; it was better, after all, if Rolo believed that Lelouch really wanted to do this in order for his plan to succeed. Lelouch waited and watched as the comprehension slowly dawned on the other teen, and he took some satisfaction at the way the assassin actually blanched in response – it was somewhat relieving to know that, at the very least, Rolo was also perturbed by the unsavoury implications of his own careless wording. A myriad of emotions crossed the spy’s face then, and Lelouch wondered at what internal debate the kid was having with himself – wondered if perhaps the boy was now having second thoughts about this whole fiasco; though that idea seemed quite unlikely at this point – Rolo certainly hadn’t had any qualms about their (faux) sibling relationship when he had brazenly stolen his pleasure from him earlier. Lelouch didn’t have long to contemplate the matter, however, as Rolo seemed to settle his mind at last, and he braced himself for another possible shock as the unpredictable youngster swallowed heavily with an air of nervousness before daring to speak again. Luckily for Lelouch, the hesitant statement that poured from the teenager’s mouth wasn’t anything more revolting or shocking than the last, but simply a repetition of the same request – blessedly _without_ the unnerving label attached, as Rolo tentatively, almost reverently, uttered Lelouch’s name in its place.

It was better – still _wrong_ overall, but better – so Lelouch forced down the bile in his throat and summoned a soft smile to his mouth, willing his charm to shine through as he pulled the younger male closer to him and tilted that slender face towards his once more. He faltered then, still not quite willing to share this intimacy with this unwanted partner, so he opted instead to leave the initiative to Rolo to take the kiss if he wanted it, and was not surprised when the ardent boy pushed forward to do exactly that; the excited teenager kissing him fervently, as if his life depended on it. Lelouch repressed a shudder as Rolo pressed insistently against him, and he resigned to let the teen have his way with his lips even though he refused to return the kiss – a fact that didn’t seem to even slightly faze Rolo, who persistently moved his lips and tongue feverishly against Lelouch’s unwavering mouth as if he hadn’t at all noticed the lack of response. It was almost infuriating; being all too reminiscent of the way the amorous adolescent had so shamelessly molested him previously to sate his own desires without even considering how Lelouch would feel about it (and while Lelouch would admit that he’d had the power to stop that particular act but had chosen instead to _let_ it happen for his own purposes, that still didn’t mean that he had actually _wanted_ it – plus, that didn’t change the fact that had he not woken up, Rolo would’ve gotten away with it and he’d be none the wiser, and _that_ thought was truly _enraging_ ) and Lelouch had to fight back a furious scowl, knowing that even though Rolo couldn’t see it, he would probably still feel it with his lips pressed so firmly against his. Once again, Lelouch had to remind himself that he had important goals to achieve, and that strangling the loathsome youth in his lap at this current point in time would be a hindrance and not a benefit (having to cover up his sudden and mysterious disappearance would only complicate his affairs further, and Lelouch had enough stress in his life already – no need to add that mess to it) so he reigned in his tumultuous fury and set his mind to the unsavoury task at hand.

Lelouch supposed he should at least attempt to appear interested in the proceedings before the other male became aware of his deliberate passivity and started questioning it, so he took that pent-up energy from his reluctantly restrained murderous intent and refocused it instead into putting on a convincing passionate act; pulling Rolo down with him to lay comfortably on the bed as he ran his hands along that delicate body, eliciting small gasps and moans from the younger teenager as he raked his nails along sensitive skin (maybe not so ‘accidentally’ digging in harder and more painfully than necessary on occasion to soothe his simmering ire) – all while enduring the non-stop assault on his lips that he still refused to participate in. He eventually flipped their positions to press the boy down onto his back, and was relieved when Rolo then finally broke off from kissing him, even though it was clear that the teen had only paused in order to openly leer at his now naked torso above him – their shirts having been hurriedly shed by zealous hands just moments prior. Lelouch had never considered himself to have a particularly desirable physique (not having been as athletically inclined or perfectly sculpted as– as certain other members of the male species) but the heated gaze Rolo was ogling him with could easily lead one to believe otherwise, as the besotted assassin drank in the sight of him as if he was the most delectable specimen on the face of the earth; and the blatant lust in that gaze _ignited_ something within Lelouch. His breath hitched as the sudden feeling washed over him; his blood alighting with some perverse combination of unexpected arousal at being so intensely desired and building rage at the unwanted feeling of being sized up like a delicious piece of meat, topped with a malevolent predatory urge to drive that look of _hunger_ from Rolo’s features by claiming his rightful place at the _top_ of this twisted food chain.

He shuddered and suppressed a groan as Rolo dared to pull him closer to run fervent fingers down his back – sensitive nerves lighting up under the bold touches of wandering hands – and Lelouch pulled away to glare fiercely at the impudence of his _prey_ before he remembered himself (his _act_ ) and quickly morphed his features to something hopefully less threatening; wondering whether or not the child had noticed his brief slip. Not wanting to have to deal with any potential future slips, Lelouch made the strategic decision to simply eliminate the option for Rolo to see his expressions so that he wouldn’t have to constantly maintain the exhausting, sickeningly sweet role that he had been playing. With one final smile (that near bordered on a dangerous grin) and a deceptively gentle (and surprisingly husky) voice, he commanded the younger male to roll over onto his front, and was perversely pleased at the way Rolo swiftly obeyed the order – almost like a well-trained pet (and that thought had Lelouch’s mind straying to unanticipated, shockingly depraved images of training, of _taming_ his little pawn), and Lelouch did groan then; a malicious thrill of arousal rushing through him as he observed the lithe, half-naked body splayed wantonly before him and envisaged the numerous ways he could _ruin_ the unwitting assassin – all under the guise of giving the naïve teenager the physical gratification he so ardently desired.

With that vicious, iniquitous thought spurring him on, Lelouch briskly maneuvered Rolo into the position he wanted before rolling his hips sensually against the other male’s – a beguiling tease of what was to come next; even as he roughly shoved the boy’s face into the pillow when he dared to make a sound of pleasure in response – this was _not_ about his prey’s pleasure. No, this was about claiming him, possessing him, and _wrecking_ him – slowly, patiently, _artfully_ , so that the enthralled assassin would not even recognise that he was being deliberately destroyed until it was too late (…and maybe it was also about _punishing_ the insolent brat for ever daring to force his filthy desires onto Lelouch in the first place). Lelouch bit his lip against the sadistic laughter that unexpectedly threatened to spill from him at his dark musings, and he wilfully redirected his focus back to the task at hand – quickly freeing his and Rolo’s lower halves from their clothing before pressing his hips against the pale flesh laid bare before him; a low sigh slipping from his lips at the feel of skin on skin contact as the teen beneath him writhed back against him. He pushed more firmly against that inviting heat, thrusting drily between surprisingly supple cheeks for a moment, before he reached over to his bedside table – purposefully leaning his weight on Rolo in the process, spitefully pushing him harder against the mattress – to fetch the small bottle of lube he kept for his own purposes (a more convenient method of relieving his frustration, and certainly much less frowned upon than ruthlessly killing all the sources of his stress – Rolo included; though he supposed, he now had a much more effective way to deal with both of those problems at once).

Lelouch smirked as he finally eased his weight off the possibly stifling boy beneath him, and as he leaned back, lube in hand, he briefly considered taking the time to properly prepare the inexperienced teenager to make things easier…but no, he wanted the young assassin to _feel_ it – to burn, to hurt, to _ache;_ to wake up with a wince and limp the next day and remember, to know, exactly who had caused it – to never forget who he _belonged_ to. The mere thought of his prey’s suffering ignited his fervour; his arousal throbbing in his hand as he slicked himself with just enough lube to ensure a more pleasurable experience for himself – no matter how much he wanted to make his victim ache, he wasn’t foolish enough to attempt to take him dry; the point was to hurt _Rolo_ , not himself as well (he was a lot of things, but he was definitely not a masochist), and he also didn’t want to injure the kid too badly (at least, not _yet_ ) – a damaged pawn was of no use to him, after all. His cruel grin broadened as gave himself one last stroke before spreading those pert globes with a firm hold to seek out that inviting warmth once more, and he shivered as he pressed in; the searing heat and constricting tightness setting his nerves alight and sending fire scorching through his veins. His progress was halted, however, as Rolo tensed up and let out a choked sound of pain, causing Lelouch to frown in displeasure at the interruption as his pulsing manhood was held in an almost painful vice-like grip that effectively stalled his movement. He scowled and leaned down to grasp the smaller male’s hair in a vengefully tight grip, and in a swift, cruel motion, he yanked the unsuspecting teen up, using the momentum to drive his hips forward until he was fully encased in that snug heat; relishing in the way Rolo’s body quivered and clenched around him (though the resulting cries and sobs he could do without). Lelouch rolled his eyes as he pulled the sobbing, shaking teenager fully upright against him; it seemed he would need to maintain some of his charmingly saccharine charade after all – it would not do to completely scar his pawn from this experience if he wanted to keep him ensnared by his desire.

“Now, now, Rolo…it’s not so bad,” he whispered soothingly into the boy’s ear; his voice deceptively sweet as he gently undulated his hips while lightly caressing the kid’s hair to get him to relax, to _loosen,_ so he could get on with the deed already. When Rolo only groaned in response, clutching onto his wrists like his life depended on it, Lelouch trailed his lips teasingly along the shell of his ear and uttered a low demand.

“You have to be nice and quiet for me.”

He said it warmly, without any trace of malice evident in his voice, but the warning was still there in the way he tightened his hold on both the youth’s hair and hip; his nails digging sharply into scalp and flesh. Lelouch truly had no desire to deal with any further noises of agony the young spy might feel compelled to release – they were an annoying assault to his ears and grated on his nerves; diminishing his own pleasure in the act. He smirked when Rolo nodded weakly in response to his order, and Lelouch decided not to punish the youngster for the pathetic whimper that still managed to slip from him despite the command to be silent, but opted instead to reward him for his attempted acquiescence with a soft kiss to his earlobe and a honeyed whisper of “good boy” – before he roughly shoved the teen back down onto the bed, forcefully pushing his head into the pillow once more as a measure to muffle any future sounds the boy might still unintentionally make. He quivered as Rolo squirmed against him while trying to get comfortable in his new position, and Lelouch pressed the fidgeting adolescent more firmly into the mattress and dug his fingers deeper into his sharp hip to keep him steady; a gratified grin spreading across his features as he observed the way Rolo tightly clasped the sheets in response to the pain. An even darker satisfaction coursed through him when he noticed the thin trails of blood that welled up beneath his piercing nails, and he squeezed a bit harder just to see that crimson liquid trickle more freely along that pale flesh; the sight of it stirring his primal instinct and driving him to move, to claim, to _consume_ the prey splayed beneath him _._

The first savage thrust set his blood alight with unbridled carnal passion, and Lelouch allowed himself to indulge in his baser desires – snapping his hips back and ploughing forward with vigour; mindlessly repeating the motion as his body moved on hedonistic instinct; and he marvelled at how intensely _good_ it felt to be engaging in such a lewd, undesired act with someone whose very existence he _abhorred_ with every fibre of his being – but perhaps that was exactly why it felt so incredibly fulfilling; as he was finally able to unleash all his pent up hatred and fury upon the exquisitely _helpless_ pretender beneath him – pounding into him viciously, _brutally;_ battering, plundering, _devouring_ him thoroughly, without mercy or remorse – and all under the pretence of giving the wretched imposter exactly what he had asked for. Ah, but Lelouch supposed he probably should put at least some amount of effort into making it seem like he actually cared about Rolo’s feelings, in order to convincingly sell the lie he had started this seduction with – not that he had any intention of actually pleasuring the boy…but he did know one thing the child assassin desperately craved – something that Rolo had never gotten before meeting Lelouch – that innocent desideratum that Lelouch intended on mercilessly exploiting to keep his hold on the spy until the day he achieved his final revenge against him. He shifted to lean over the writhing, sobbing teenager – his body trembling with pleasure as the new position pulled him in even deeper, which caused Rolo spasm enticingly around him in response – and proceeded to utilise what had always been one of his more exceptional skills.

Silver-tongued deception.

Beguiling words of praise and adoration flowed from his lips like saccharine honey; his breath and lips ghosting tantalisingly over the shell of Rolo’s ear as he silkily whispered fraudulently gentle reassurances and sweet nothings to mollify the gullible kid and make him swoon. Lelouch wasn’t even surprised when the affection-starved teen bucked and arched against him in response, and he smirked triumphantly at how ridiculously easy it was to control his puppet as Rolo devolved into a moaning, gasping mess beneath him. It was almost perfect; the way Rolo’s body tumbled into release from mere, meaningless words (the barest of efforts on Lelouch’s part), and Lelouch reflexively bit down sharply into the delicate neck before him at the resulting pleasure that scorched through him as that quaking body clamped onto him, engulfing him hotly in rhythmic spasms that made his limbs tremble and his blood boil. He shivered with savage lust as he tasted the faint twang of copper on his tongue, and he had to force himself to breathe deeply for a moment to regain control of himself; slowly easing his teeth off the marred flesh of his prey’s neck and gazing at the vivid bite mark with morbid delectation; the sight of it causing his arousal to throb insistently in a primal demand for _more_. Lelouch appeased his dark desire with another quick, sharp nip at that alluring neck, then indulgingly placed a soothing kiss on the ravished teenager’s sweaty temple before moving hastily to chase his own enticingly imminent release; brutally gripping those slender hips with both hands as he hammered into the writhing boy with rapid, punishing thrusts – his rhythm slipping and becoming more erratic as he grew closer and closer to delicious gratification. He groaned gutturally when his orgasm finally washed over him _powerfully;_ nails digging piercingly into the tender flesh in his grasp as he buried himself deep into the trembling body beneath him and rode out the pulsing waves of pleasure that flooded his being with searing bliss.

Lelouch shuddered as he eventually came back to himself; drawing his mind back from the depths of carnal depravity as he inhaled deep breaths to cool his simmering blood and calm his racing heart. He slowly opened his eyes to survey the scene before him – to appreciate the aftermath of his deviously immoral handiwork. Rolo was still gasping and trembling in his grasp; thoroughly debauched – hair in a mess, drool on his mouth, sweat clinging to his skin, and light trails of blood shimmering along the deep crescent shaped marks embedded in his hips and neck. Lelouch licked his lips in sadistic satisfaction at the sight; relishing in the evidence of his unchained hatred manifested in this wickedly clever form – this perverse, yet perfect way to vent his resentment while still keeping his target obliviously subjugated by exploiting his own desires. Suppressing a sinister, self-satisfied chuckle, Lelouch slowly trailed his hands over the bloodied nail marks and up Rolo’s shaking body to wrap his arms around his torso and pull him upright on his lap; allowing the dazed, breathless teen to lean back against him as he cradled him gently with one arm and soothingly caressed his hair with his other hand – (grudgingly) doling out the tender affection that kept the pitiful assassin eagerly seeking after him like an addict constantly searching out their next short-lived high. By now, Lelouch had become a masterful dealer; excelling at the art of keeping Rolo enthralled by his (fraudulent) affection – serving it up in precise quantities and intervals so that it was just enough to keep the boy actively working for more, but never too much to be taken for granted, so that Rolo would always appreciate how precious a commodity it was; and being such a good dealer, Lelouch knew that it was time to cut off this particular dose. He lightly trailed his fingers from Rolo’s hair to delicately stroke his tear-stained cheek before switching to clutch his angular jaw in a dangerously firm grip as he pressed his lips to the boy’s ear; and with a low, husky, borderline threatening murmur, Lelouch verbally staked the claim he had already so thoroughly made with his body tonight.

“You belong to me, Rolo.”

He punctuated the statement with a sharp nip to the boy’s earlobe, before grinding his hips pointedly – a stark reminder of their still maintained carnal connection – to emphasise his next commanding words.

“Your life, your _body_ – they belong to _me._ ”

And Lelouch grinned like the cat that got the cream when his strung out puppet merely sank deeper into his embrace with a weak nod of submission and three simple words of obedience.

“Yes, big brother.”

Checkmate.

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> Special thanks to starsshine for letting me build off their creativity to write this fic that I'm so glad to have been able to create!
> 
> \----
> 
> On a random note, this is now the longest, and also possibly the darkest, fic that I have ever written. Heh. It was quite the challenge, and took me forever to write, so I really hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Do let me know what you thought about it. Reviews give me life!
> 
> Constructive Criticism is also welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Peace Out! ^_^


End file.
